


23

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	23

23  
要是依着李佳的意思，这次老二满月必得好好办一回。圈里的老家的，亲戚朋友都遍请到了，大排筵席，到时候她抱着孩子和靳东挨桌敬酒，把新送的黄钻戒指也戴出来，起码要在人前显出靳东确实宠她宠得没了边儿。但靳东本来就不喜欢这些可有可无的场面，听李佳念叨了好几遍也不肯接茬。等到国庆长假过完了，眼看要出月子，李佳又重新提起做满月的话头来。靳东这两天眼睛不舒服，才点过眼药水，也不睁眼，靠在沙发上听了两句就打断她：“你缺那点红包？”  
靳东的片酬代言费这些明面上的收入基本都交到李佳手里，不过是在工作室账上过一道，再给他留个零头日常开销罢了。看着似乎是她掌着家里的财政大权，手里也确实没缺过钱，可是养着舞团话剧的花费，还有成立公司带资进组的一千万都是从这里头出的，至于靳东究竟有多少投资多少房产，婚后的兴许她还知道个大概，婚前的那些他压根没提过。李佳有时候觉得自己像个会计兼出纳，靳东这句话等于火上浇油，她一字一句问到他脸上：“这和红包有什么关系，我给你们老靳家又添了个男孩儿，不应该和亲朋好友庆祝一下吗？”  
靳东眼珠在眼皮子下头转转，不以为意道：“难道不办满月就不是我儿子了？笑话。”也不知为什么，李佳这回在满月酒上格外执着，靳东估计她八成还会让丈母娘来说项，到时候碍着长辈的面子他就不好拒绝了，不如干脆躲出去图个清静，便放软了口气道：“我真有事儿，下周五得去趟法国，那边对接的人都约好了，实在腾不出时间来。我是觉得不用大张旗鼓的，要是你坚持非请客不可，要不……你自己办？”  
李佳失落又伤心，眼眶却干干的没了泪：“算了吧，孩子又不是我一个人就能生下来的，当爹的都不上心，何必上赶着丢人现眼。”  
靳东嘴角噙着点似有似无的笑意，口气带点嘲讽：“可不全靠你吗？本来我也不敢想还能再有个儿子。”  
她没想到他会突然把这事拿出来说，前尘往事刹那间在胸口翻搅成一团乱。她控制不住地想起探班那次看见靳东顺手把抽了几口的烟递给王凯，然后王凯很自然地接着抽完了，小动作里透出来的亲密感骗不了人，直到那一刻她才终于肯承认自己输给了一个男人，而且输得一败涂地。到底她做错了什么？所有的委屈辛酸突如其来爆发，绝望得让人只想直接从这楼上纵身一跃，她受够了被软刀子凌迟得每天每夜痛不欲生，不如痛痛快快，一了百了。靳东会为自己掉眼泪吗？她说不准，大概会吧，哪怕不念着一夜夫妻百日恩，当着人他也要做出情深意重痛不欲生的模样的。哦还有王凯，她死了给他俩腾出地方来，他该得意了。得意就得意去吧，人死如灯灭，李佳顾不上那么多了，七年之痒也许真是逃不过的坎儿，到今年，自己和靳东正好也是七年。  
小床里的婴儿忽地大哭起来，咧着嘴儿，露着粉莹莹的牙床，眉毛眼睛鼻子皱在一处，像个没捏好褶的包子，套了袜子的小脚在半空中蹬着。李佳突然清醒了，身上一激灵，扑过去把孩子抱在怀里哄，咬牙切齿地想：她为什么要死？又凭什么要给王凯腾地方？她死了，孩子怎么办，爹妈指望谁？  
听见孩子哭靳东便站起来往外走，只眼角分了一点注意力给她：“——我刚想打个盹。这是饿了还是尿了？赶紧喂他两口奶。”  
靳东在法国呆了将近半个月，小儿子的满月酒到底没办成。等他回国的时候王凯那部电影的国内部分已经杀青，下个月初就要奔赴新西兰。拢共剩了不到一个星期的空，王凯还得至少腾出两天来拍央视的综艺，另外还有丁导儿的定档发布会也必须要去，毕竟是第一个肯连用他两回的电影导演，而且还真金白银投了钱进去的，面子里子当然都得给足了。  
发布会那天的场面比预期的更好，丁导一高兴，非拖着几个演员去吃饭不可，菜还没上就先开了酒。这顿饭气氛过于热烈，大家你敬我我敬你的，提起杯子全是“新片大卖”“一路长红”的吉祥话，王凯躲不过，晚上回来时就带了几分酒意，不过也不算怎么醉，知道开门先叫哥，还能一溜歪斜地往靳东肩膀上扑：“哥，导儿也太能喝了……”  
“又喝多了？”靳东半抱半扶把他放在沙发上，回手倒了杯水送到嘴边，“越不能喝的越馋酒，你就这点量还老逞能。”  
王凯非常不服，喝完水一抹嘴：“谁说的！我酒量特别好！”  
靳东抿着嘴唇笑，顺着毛捋两把：“嗯，是不错，挺好的，比以前能喝多了。”  
王凯借着酒劲儿跟他犯浑，伸手又抱又推的，像是自己也拿不准是要搂过来还是推到一边去，支使起人来倒目标明确，完全是恃宠而骄：“欸，箱子还没收呢，要不你帮我弄吧。”  
靳东认命地拎出衣帽间里那只黑色大号箱子，刚拉开拉链箱盖就嘭一下弹起老高，里边的衣服互相纠缠着弹出来，各种颜色的T恤衬衫裤子绞成一团，靳东目瞪口呆：“你从剧组回来没收拾啊？”  
王凯无辜脸：“哎呀，忘了，真忘了，”靳东从衣服堆里挑出只袜子往他脸上扔，王凯笑嘻嘻躲过去，还不忘解释，“这不回来就一堆事儿嘛，没顾上。”  
靳东干脆把那堆衣服一股脑儿抱起来闷在他脸上，王凯在衣服底下笑得停不下来，踢腾着腿要去踹他：“好好好我错了还不行嘛！好汉饶命！大王饶命！”  
“你他妈说谁是土匪呢？”靳东憋着笑，说得特严肃，“再来一条！”  
“来什么来，来人哪制片人潜规则男演员啦！”王凯踢腾得更来劲了，靳东一巴掌扇他大腿上：“老实点！再闹我可就不潜规则你了啊！”  
王凯把自个儿的脑袋从衣服堆里扒拉出来，说得一本正经的：“现在的制片人都怎么回事，这他妈还能一会潜一会不潜吗？有点准谱儿没有？啊？还有没有一点起码的职业道德了？”  
靳东大笑，拍拍他的头顶：“明天制片人还有事，等到了新西兰再潜你，洗干净等着啊。”


End file.
